<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradise Bound (In A Spacecraft) by http_lightsaber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369578">Paradise Bound (In A Spacecraft)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_lightsaber/pseuds/http_lightsaber'>http_lightsaber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka ships her two space dads, But Anakin gets him to loosen up, Cute, Cutesy, Dancing, Dancing Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan doesn't dance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established obi-wan kenobi/anakin skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_lightsaber/pseuds/http_lightsaber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi typically doesn't think much of his partner and said partner's padawan's antics until he walks in on an impromptu dance party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paradise Bound (In A Spacecraft)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off these songs:<br/>1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zr0p6qqtlcw<br/>2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zr0p6qqtlcw<br/>3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLAKDQ7TcHo</p><p>And this playlist on Spotify:<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/40XO7OGFD6ZW7r7YAtKn9a?si=zE2srC_TRPSSi5lGyDHL8A</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The open area of the ship had been cleared out, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but wonder why as he entered the wide spanse. He quickly realized what was going on as he entered the room, a small smile blooming over his normally stoic features.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin and Ahsoka were having an impromptu dance party while Rex and Cody were piloting the ship, the latest pop song blaring over the ship’s speakers. Anakin’s head was thrown back, his light curls splaying out sloppily as he continued to headbang into nothing, a goofy looking smile plastered on his face. Ahsoka was smiling as well, looking full of beautiful youth and joy as she started to jump up and down and pump her fist into the air. Anakin stopped for a moment and looked at her as she called out to him to join her. The beat of the song had picked up and they both started jumping up and down, pumping their fists into the air. They both loudly started singing along together, voices terribly out of tune, and they threw their arms over each other's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>A blush had covered Obi-Wan’s cheeks, tinting them a pretty pink. Anakin sensed Obi-Wan entering the room and looked over to him, extending out his gloved hand to his partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan, dance with me!” he said, raising his voice to be heard over the music. Obi-Wan froze in the widened doorframe, hand stupidly coming up to his mouth to cover it so his embarrassed noises wouldn’t be heard. Ahsoka had not noticed this change and had started to play the air guitar to the edgy riff that exploded over the speakers. She had her eyes closed, falling into the movements naturally. Her movements seemed nearly liquid and a wide grin threatened to split her face into two. Obi-Wan noticed she was singing along to the music, and mentally smiled at the silly events that had unfolded. Anakin continued to dance in place, continuing to hold out his hand and shook his hips slightly in time with the drums. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin knew that this probably wouldn’t work, since Obi-Wan constantly told him each time he was offered a dance that ‘he didn’t dance’. He had never predicted that this time would be any different.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The response made both Padawan and Jedi Knight freeze in their spot, the song still booming in the background of the ship. Obi-Wan noticed the shocked faces and threw his hand out again, waving them off. </p><p> </p><p>“You both look like I told you I was pregnant or something” He quipped, self consciously shifting slightly in spot. Anakin rushed forward, gripping both of his lover’s gloved hands with his own, the old song starting to fade into the next one. This song was still upbeat, but less guitar-filled. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Kriffing hELL- </em>” Obi-Wan yelped.</p><p>The younger of the two dragged him back out to where Ahsoka had started dancing again, this time no air guitar to be seen. Anakin laughed happily, quipping that he had never heard Obi-Wan swear like that. His former master rolled his eyes and smiled gently. </p><p>“Do you rapscallions ever stop adhering to such tomfoolery?” He asked warily, stepping almost perfectly in time with Anakin thanks to the Force. Anakin shot him a look that was confusion mixed with glee, which looked strange due to his smile being big as ever, his eyes not able to reflect the same joy only because of the big words. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” the other Jedi asked, snorting.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, my grandiose lexicon and variety of words some may find rather absurd or even abhorrent.” Obi-Wan said dryly, peering over his shoulder to see Ahsoka ‘slow dancing’ with no-one in particular, hands holding an invisible partner, a small smile stuck on her face like glue. Anakin snickered, booping Obi-Wan lightly on the nose. Obi-Wan made a small ‘tch’ noise and rolled his eyes fondly. He couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend. He then turned back and saw something that nearly took his breath away. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s hair gleamed a pretty mixture of colors from the ship’s windows and artificial lights beaming down on him like a soft spotlight. Space seemed to reflect in his sapphire-like eyes, and his smile was absolutely radiant. His perfect tan skin practically glowed in the lighting, making Obi-Wan flush slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful with the lights from hyperspace reflecting off your hair, love in your eyes….happiness. I love seeing you that happy, dear one-” he trailed off, not able to hide the lovestruck smile he, himself, started to sport. His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, embarrassed yet confident in the statements. Anakin kept smiling easily, moving the two of them in time with the next song that faded in. He tried to fight down the happy noises that threatened to bubble up, playing it ‘cool’ and totally <em> not </em> blushing. Oh no, he’d never blush at something like that. He was definitely too cool to blush as his handsome, amazing boyfriend complimented him. </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of moving perfectly in sync, Anakin realized that Ahsoka had left a few moments ago. He then looked back at Obi-Wan, whose eyes were practically sparkling in awe at him. A light blush of his own covered the Jedi Master’s cheeks, his soft lips parted and panting slightly from the fast movements they had engaged in previously. Anakin smirked, deciding to lean down and kiss the shorter of the two. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a loud <em> CLICK </em> broke them from their loving kiss. Both  men whirled around to see Ahsoka holding up her holopad and beaming, showing off a picture of them kissing, coated in the blues and purples of hyperspace. She then swiped left and a few videos were shown to both Jedi. Anakin tried to act stern, but it melted when he saw how happy he and Obi-Wan had been in those videos. </p><p> </p><p>“You know you can’t post these anywhere, right Snips?” He asked seriously. Ahsoka nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, Skyguy, I know. I thought you two might like them uploaded on a private server for you to look back on whenever this force-forsaken war ends.” She smiled, rolling her eyes. She handed Obi-Wan the holopad, and he continued to take in the images of him and Anakin dancing. Their movements were one in the same, their strong force bond leading both of them and letting them move near-fluidly. Both of them looked entranced with the other, love apparent in both of their expressions. Obi-Wan heard himself sigh softly, and he zoomed in on one video in particular. Some pop song(?) was playing in the background of the video, and both men were caught in another dance. The lithe movements of each of their bodies worked in tandem, and Anakin spun Obi-Wan, lowering him into a dip for a kiss. Both of their eyes fell closed, blush covering their cheeks and present Obi-Wan watched in awe at how starstruck he had been, his eyes slowly opening in the video. Nothing but sheer love had been visible in those baby blues. He heard present Anakin chuckle fondly at the video, himself tensing slightly in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think Obi-Wan liked dancing that much,” Ahsoka looked up at Anakin as her Master watched his flustered boyfriend walk off to the bathroom, most likely to fanboy at the dancing or to mentally shriek at Ahsoka catching them in the actions. Anakin looked back over at his Padawan and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither did I.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! I may make more chapters of this small fluff fic! I had an idea of Cody or Rex catching them dancing together next. Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>